L'esprit de la Mania
by Anadems
Summary: Dean pensait enfin pouvoir décompresser quelques jours. Mais c'était sans compter les forêts au nord de la ville et les violentes épreuves qui l'attendaient avec Sam !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Supernatural et les personnages sont la propriété d'Eric Krepke, de la WarnerBros, la CW et autres parties associées.

A/N :** Recherche urgemment bêta****,** (bilingue anglais -_pour projet à venir_- serait un plus ^^)

Ça fait sept ans que j'ai rien écris, alors j'attends vos avis avec impatience et vous aurez compris que tout massacre de la langue française ci-dessous est de ma seule faute.

* * *

Prologue : Over the Hills and Far Away

* * *

Il était vingt trois heures moins le quart dans la ville d'Henderson. La nuit était déjà bien installée et les frères Winchester quittait leur motel en direction du cimetière légèrement excentré. Ils étaient sur le point d'en finir avec une banale histoire de fantôme dans une banlieue chic situé à quelques kilomètres de Las Vegas. En effet, une copropriété entière s'était retrouvée dépassée par les événements ayant eu lieu dans leur ancienne bâtisse du XIXème.

Chemin faisant, Sam et Dean passèrent une dernière fois devant la grande demeure de style colonial. Dean regarda une dernière fois dans son rétroviseur et se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'étrangement toutes les maisons hantées avaient souvent l'apparence de maison hantée. Et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. De hauts murs gris rongés par un lierre autrefois verdoyant et vivant s'élançaient vers le ciel sombre et chargé de nuages annonçant le début de l'automne. Le feuillage était maintenant et depuis longtemps desséché et par endroit même arraché laissant apparaitre une peinture écaillée sous laquelle un mur de brique dont la couleur rouge sang était tout sauf rassurante. A l'intérieur, le sol en marbre blanc autrefois irisé et qui illuminait initialement les lieux, il était maintenant patiné, terni et même par endroit creusé par les nombreuses allées et venues. De plus il donnait une apparence éteinte et froide à l'entrée et à l'ensemble des couloirs qu'il recouvrait, comme un linceul enveloppe un mort. Quant aux escaliers en bois tropical, ils étaient sombres et craquaient sans que personne ne les approche comme un avertissement bruité.

Pas étonnant que les résidents aient mis un temps fou à réaliser qu'ils s'agissaient d'autres choses que de problèmes domestiques ou d'isolation thermique ou phonique. Car quoi de plus étonnant qu'une porte qui grince dans une vieille maison ? Ou qui claque quand les courants d'air sont si fréquents ? Que penser d'un plancher qui craque même quand personne ne marche dessus ? Rien ! Puisque justement c'est une vielle bicoque qui s'exprime !

Mais dès lors que les pleurs et les rires ont commencés à jaillir des murs et que chaque propriétaire a compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas du voisin, les choses ont très rapidement évoluées…

Ainsi, une femme a été sur le point d'entrer dans la baignoire dans laquelle _on _ avait pris soin de « déposer » le sèche-cheveux branché dont seul le débordement de l'eau avait averti le mari et permis une intervention in extremis. Et lorsque la jeune femme expliqua qu'_on _l'y avait poussé et que c'était plus fort qu'elle, un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique lui fut gracieusement offert. Quelques jours plus tard un jeune résident avait échappé lui aussi à une mort certaine lorsque la rampe d'escalier céda et qu'il se retrouva quatre étages plus bas. De multiples fractures ouvertes et une hémorragie cérébrale en guise de trophée pour ce plongeon.

Nombre d'autres personnes tombèrent dans les escaliers, toutes raconteront d'ailleurs à Dean et Sam être sûr d'avoir été poussé par quelqu'un. D'ailleurs voilà bien ce qui les avait tous mis d'accord pour faire appel aux Winchester : le contact. Ce touché froid et vaporeux. Ce murmure et ce souffle d'air glacé qui vous frôlent de si près que des mots se forment dans votre esprit. Cette main dans votre dos ou sur votre cou pendant la nuit, ces doigts qui marquent la peau et les mémoires…

Mais le numéro des deux frères n'était pas de ceux que l'on trouve dans les pages jaunes, contrairement à tous les autres charlatans qui avaient tenté leur chance dans l'exorcisme de l'édifice et qui d'ailleurs pour certains n'en était pas ressorti indemne, ou pas ressorti tout court…

Pour autant, cette affaire n'avait rien eu de réellement difficile pour Sam et Dean dont l'expérience consommé - après un bref interrogatoire des propriétaires - les avait conduit à un petit tour du côté des archives de la ville et sur internet pour cerner faits divers et autres histoires locales. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de s'improviser membre du FBI ou autre contrôleur du gaz. L'avantage de ces petites villes c'était que les histoires allaient bon train. Les voisins, amis et familles ne demandaient qu'à parler et à donner leur propre opinion sur le sujet. Et c'est ainsi que pendant près d'une demie heure ils écoutèrent avec toute l'attention qu'il leur était humainement possible un certain Nathan Stem. C'était un charmant homme entre deux âges, préretraité de ses fonctions de facteurs. Et Nathan avait une hypothèse. Il était persuadé que les bruits dans la maison étaient dus à une ouverture sur une dimension parallèle, une sorte de brèche, et que les accidents et morts suspectes étaient dus à la superposition des deux plans astraux et donc à une friction entre les mondes. Pour résumé, la grande bâtisse était pour lui une sorte de portail permettant à toute personne réussissant le test – lequel ? on ne saurait dire…- d'accéder à un monde similaire en bien des points mais du reste, au combien meilleur ! L'ancien facteur était certain que les malheureux qui y avaient péri n'étaient pas mort, mais au contraire bien heureux dans une sorte d'existence amélioré.

Dean était sorti de la maison en remerciant l'homme d'un léger signe de la tête Sam sur ses talons. Il se passa une main sur le visage d'un air las et comme pour confirmé qu'il ne venait pas de rêver ce qu'il venait d'entendre il se tourna vers son frère qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant sa mine déconfite. Alors qu'ils prenaient place dans la voiture, Sam lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie « Et sinon tu y crois toi à la vie 2.0 ? »

Mais malgré cet inévitable genre de rencontre, c'est seulement trois jours après leur arrivée que le passé de la maison hantée leur fut entièrement révélé. Ainsi, le gardien de l'immeuble, un certain Dubravko Branimir suite à la perte de sa compagne, rongé par la solitude et le chagrin, trouvait injuste que d'autres vivent heureux et mit en place une série de meurtres aux aspects d'accidents ménagers.

Électrocutions, chutes, défenestration, crimes passionnels, noyades, infanticides... une succession de morts violentes sur plus d'une demie douzaine d'années avant qu'il ne soit inquiété par la police et qu'il ne se suicide afin d'échapper à la justice. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'il prenait le soin de les asservir une fois mort afin que chaque âme continue à être torturé et ne puisse trouver le repos en errant à jamais dans les murs de la maison. Aussi c'est ce qui simplifia la mission des deux jeunes hommes.

Et de fait, une fois arriver près d'une pierre tombale de gré rose recouverte de mousse, de feuillage, et de moisissures, ils se mirent au travail alors que le clocher de l'église dans le lointain marquait douze coups.

C'est à ce moment que Dean jugea opportun de glisser entre deux pelletée de terre meuble « Minuit… l'heure du crime ! ». Sam s'arrêta, la pelle à moitié enfoncée dans le sol et dévisagea son grand frère un sourcil arqué en guise d'interrogation muette, alors même que ce dernier continuait à creuser, imperturbable. Il secoua ensuite brièvement la tête mais ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin, révélant l'une de ses fossettes. En dépit de la circonstance que beaucoup jugeraient inappropriée Sam dû reconnaître que Dean avait et aurait toujours le mot pour rire.

Et Dieu seul sait combien ils en avaient besoin ! Car déterrer les morts n'avait rien de réjouissant. C'était une partie du travail que le temps avait rendu anodine. Et pourtant bien au-delà de l'apparence détachée que Dean et Sam pouvait arborer l'un à la face de l'autre, chacun trouvait la tâche pesante et parfois gênante. Mais le temps leur avait prouvé que la fin justifiait les moyens. Et en l'occurrence, toutes les morts violentes engendrées par le concierge étaient devenues des esprits vengeurs qui ne trouveraient de paix que lorsque l'instigateur de leur haine serait à son tour mis au repos.

Après quelques longues minutes d'excavation laborieuse, la pelle de Sam heurta le bois humide du cercueil et quelques coups supplémentaires suffirent à mettre au jour les os du gardien. Une fois sorti de la tombe fraîchement creusée, l'un s'empara du bidon de sel alors que l'autre déversait le kérosène.

A peine Dean eut-il allumé le brasier qu'une multitude de cris se répandit entre les tombes. Les quelques feuilles caduques qui avaient jusqu'à lors résisté au vent automnal se détachèrent et alors que les cryptes et tombeaux se mettaient à trembler, un grondement sourd s'intensifia dans leur direction. Sam et Dean comprirent alors que les dizaines d'âmes tourmentées venaient réclamer vengeance dans la mort de celui qui les avait gardés captifs pendant des années. Se cachant le visage devant l'éclat de lumière bleue, les deux frères perçurent un cri plus grave, plus intense. Un unique hurlement de douleur que les âmes emportèrent, prenant en otage celui qui les avait gardé si longtemps captives, dans un dernier tourbillon de feuilles mortes… Puis plus rien.

Alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin vers la voiture Dean rompit le silence et dit « Da svidaniya Vladimir… »

Sam le regarda un instant interloqué par son incapacité à se rappeler autre chose que des prénoms féminins et repositionnant son sac sur son épaule il corrigea d'un ton amusé :

- C'était _Branimir_… Sam réfléchit un instant et ajouta. Probablement croate d'ailleurs.

- Je croyais qu'on en avait terminé avec cette merde ? interrompit Dean d'un air surpris.

- Tu es sérieux ?

Sam l'observa alors qu'ils arrivaient à hauteur de l'Impala, Dean lui retourna un regard sincèrement incrédule alors qu'il ouvrait le coffre et hocha simplement de la tête.

- Sauf preuve du contraire, je te confirme que le virus Croatoan a bien disparu depuis la mort de Dick. Sam prit une grande inspiration et reprit. Dean, le mec venait de Croatie, il était croate ! Mais cela dis je pense qu'au prochain motel un abonnement à la chaîne _National Geographic_ devient nécessaire, ça te changera de tes, euh… programmes habituels.

- Mes « programmes » comme tu le dis sont très instructifs ! dit-il avec un sourire avant de reprendre, c'est vrai que la géo ce n'est pas mon fort, mais les relations humaines, l'anatomie, les fonctionnements du corps humain c'est tout autre chose ! Je suis incollable ! Et puis j'aime l'histoire…

- La série Borgia ne compte pas, c'est plus proche du porno que de mes cours de fac !

- C'est pas comme si je voulais passer ma licence non plus…

Sam soupira lourdement en déposant son attirail avant de rejoindre son irrécupérable frère dans l'habitacle et c'est sans lui prêter attention que Dean tourna la clé et mit le cap vers l'ouest, en direction de la Sierra Nevada.

Un peu plus d'une demie heure plus tard, le bruit caractéristique de l'auto-reverse du radio cassette vint rompre le silence alors que la face B se lançait sur les notes de « _No Quarter »_ de Led Zeppelin. Dean fredonna quelques secondes puis, après un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Sam, s'interrompit et demanda « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La question bien que redondante entre les deux frères surprit le cadet et le sortit de sa rêverie. Mal à l'aise, il se redressa sur son siège et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre.

- Je pensais au gardien…

- Casimir ! l'interrompit son frère, certain de sa proposition.

- Branimir ! soupira Sam alors que son aîné haussait les épaules comme pour dire que c'était pareil. Sam se concentra un instant avant de poursuivre. Je me demandais comment un homme que tout le monde croisent tout les jours pouvait être si seul. Je veux dire… il aurait pu en parler ? Se rapprocher d'un résident en particulier ? En parler à sa famille ? Et quelqu'un aurait dû le voir, non ?

- Peut-être qu'il n'avait personne. Un peu comme nous ?…

- On a Bobby.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire Sammy, bien sûr qu'on a Bobby, mais je parle de famille !

- Je t'ai toi et tu m'as, on n'est pas seul, insista Sam.

- Wow, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Samantha ! Y'a deux secondes on parlait du gardien et maintenant on est en pleine thérapie familiale ! Tu veux me dire réellement ce qui ne va pas ?

Sam se tordit les mains nerveusement, il savait que la pente sur laquelle il se lançait était glissante et aucune façon d'aborder le sujet ne semblait être la bonne. Il inspira bruyamment et sans oser regarder son frère reprit à demi-voix :

- Depuis que tu as demandé à Castiel, tu sais… Trouver les mots justes lui semblait difficile, surtout quand il savait que le risque de se faire casser le nez était plus que concret maintenant qu'il voyait son frère resserrer sa prise sur le volant.

- Sam… gronda au même moment l'aîné Winchester.

- Ecoute Dean, coupa t-il, les mains tournées paumes vers son frère en guise d'apaisement, je sais que je… que _nous_ ne sommes pas sensés en parler mais regarde ! Bon sang, regarde ce que ça a fait à ce gars ! Et je pensais que…

Dean l'écoutait ou plutôt l'entendais alors qu'il se faisait la réflexion que son frère était probablement l'être au cerveau au fonctionnement le plus erratique de l'univers. Passer du coq à l'âne, en l'occurrence de ses choix de films à la sortie de Lisa de sa vie. Dean fronça ostensiblement les sourcils et sans quitter la route des yeux, lâcha sèchement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, le jour où je virerai tueur en série je pense que tu seras le premier à le savoir, mais…

- Lâche moi avec tes « mais » tu veux ! Tu ne peux pas tout porter et tout garder pour toi ! Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ok ! Mais parles-en à Bobby ! Castiel ! Quelqu'un !

- Mais ! tonna Dean par-dessus le flot incessant des paroles de son frère. ...Ce n'est pas le cas ! Et je vais bien ! Je vais très bien ! termina-t-il en resserrant d'avantage sa prise sur le volant.

Sam inspira longuement, ne sachant comment rebondir sans risquer de l'énerver encore plus, mais après un bref instant il reprit « Ecoute… ». A peine eut-il formé ce mot que Dean se tourna vers lui, les yeux rageurs comme un signal d'alarme à l'attention de son frère qui ne se découragea pas pour autant et continua. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis là. J'ai bien compris que la communication ce n'était pas ton truc, mais j'ai juste besoin que tu me parles ! Que tu me dises quand ça ne vas pas. Laisse tomber ton syndrome du héro et… »

Dean se racla la gorge et avec un léger sourire en coin dit à son cadet.

- Tu sais quoi Sammy, t'as raison ! ça fait bientôt quoi ? deux ans que Lisa et Ben voient la vie en rose? Et ben moi aussi j'ai droit au bonheur, merde ! Alors voilà le deal, quand on arrivera au motel je mettrai un de tes pulls over size, je prendrai une grande tasse de chocolat chaud et on parlera de tout ça au coin du feu, ok ?!

- Je suis sérieux, Dean…

- Oh mais je suis sérieux aussi. Un moment sympa entre gonzesse, rien que toi, moi et nos mouchoirs ! Hein Sammy ?

Il détacha un instant son regard de la route pour le porter sur Sam qui s'était renfrogné mais dont le malaise était palpable. Remettant ses idées en ordre, il fixa son attention sur un point de l'horizon et plus calmement ajouta.

- Franchement Sammy, je vais bien. Deux ans mec ! Y'a prescription… et ce gardien, ce Boromir !

- Branimir, souffla rapidement Sam

- Oui, bref ! Cet homme à connu la solitude dans tous les sens du terme, et comme tu viens de le dire, j'ai Bobby ! Sans compter Cass', Charlie, Kevin… Il marqua une pause avant de conclure. Et plus important je t'ai toi !

Sam l'écouta attentivement, il prit en compte ses paroles mais aussi son langage corporel, ses mains s'étaient relâchées et son visage bien que difficile à distinguer dans la pénombre paraissait moins crispé. Il semblait assez sincère pour une fois et Sam décida de ne pas insister plus lourdement et de se laisser convaincre. Enfin, pour le moment et jusqu'à preuve du contraire…

Aussi en signe de reddition, un changement complet de sujet était de rigueur, et après avoir observé la route et les montagnes de la Sierra Nevada, Sam lança de manière détachée.

- Et on va où comme ça ? Vegas ?

- Non, mieux !

- Mieux que Vegas ? Tu me fais peur…

- C'est le mois d'octobre Sammy !

Sam était certain de rater un message important et évident. Se concentrant un instant sur les panneaux, il vit qu'ils étaient à quelques kilomètres de la frontière de l'Etat de Californie. Et comme pour confirmer sa pensée Robert Plant se mit à chanter les premières paroles de « Going to California ».

_« Spent my days with a woman unkind, smoked my stuff and drank all my wine.  
Made up my mind to make a new start, going to California with an aching in my heart. »…_

Oui, c'était le mois d'octobre, un mois qui pour bien des gens annonçaient l'automne, les premiers grands froids, ou même Halloween et ses bonbons pour les plus optimistes d'entre eux. Mais ce mois pour Dean Winchester annonçait tout autre chose. Simplement, la fin de la saison des vendanges et rien d'autres !

Sam sourit, il avait toujours cette impression étrange qu'en dehors de la chasse les rôles étaient inversés. Il se disait déjà qu'il devrait l'empêcher d'aller à toutes les dégustations ou tout du moins jouer les chauffeurs pour monsieur pendant qu'il siroterait en quantité déraisonnable des vins de toutes sortes en prétextant être fin connaisseur. Sans parler du nombre incalculable de beuverie auxquelles il se ferait une obligation quasi religieuse de participer. Sam décida cependant de suspendre le fil de ses pensées et de gérer tout cela le moment venu, ils étaient encore à quelques quatre cent kilomètres de Fresno mais ils avaient prévu de s'arrêter à mi-chemin dans la ville de Bakersfield pour la nuit. Il soupira et observa le sourire de son aîné du coin de l'œil.

Sam n'arrivait pourtant pas à chasser ce sentiment étrange. Tel un vide dans le creux de l'estomac. Cette sensation de peur déraisonnable lors de la chute dans le vide comme dans les manèges et autres montagnes russes. Une sorte de malaise… de poids sur le cœur… Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'ils franchirent la plaque marquant leur entrée en Californie qu'il comprit. Sam se crispa et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa un bref instant dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'il dû réprimer un sursaut pour ne pas éveiller d'interrogations chez son frère.

Tentant de retrouver son calme et détournant son visage de Dean, il porta son regard sur le rétroviseur. Au loin un panneau d'aluminium disparaissait dans le noir. A cette distance et de nuit, plus rien n'était lisible mais les lettres semblaient être restées gravées sur sa rétine et lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire le vide, il les vit comme en plein jour.

« Bienvenue en Californie »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda son frère un long moment du coin de l'œil. Et, ce ne fût qu'à ce moment que Sam comprit que quelque chose allait vraiment mal tourner…

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que j'ai pas perdu tout le monde en chemin.

Cette histoire fonctionne sur le principe du « livre dont vous êtes le héro ». Alors si vous avez des suggestions qui collent avec ma trame d'histoire je vous écoute. J'ai pas mal d'idées moi-même mais je les inclurais autant que faire ce peu… et sinon des reviews juste pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^

Merci


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Supernatural et les personnages sont la propriété d'Eric Krepke, de la **WarnerBros**, la **CW** et autres parties associées.

**A/N : désolé pour l'attente (bien que les foules ne semble pas se bousculer _) j'ai été débordé de travail et c'est sans parler du fait que j'ai cassé le chargeur de mon pc donc privé d'ordinateur pendant un moment. Bref… bonne lecture **

**Et je n'ai toujours pas de bêta alors toutes les fautes sont miennes, désolé ^^**

* * *

_Attends-toi à ce qu'il y a de mieux et prépare toi au pire_

Delano, Tulare et Visalia, les villes se succédèrent rapidement sur les cent soixante seize kilomètres qui séparaient Bakersfield de Fresno.

Dean était comme ces enfants que l'on emmène pour la première fois à Disney World. Regardant les panneaux défilés, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus de son but. La seule différence étant qu'il ne posait pas la fameuse question « quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? ». Mais c'était tout comme, dans son cerveau l'interrogation tournait en boucle et son regard allait régulièrement à la recherche d'un panneau pouvant lui indiquer la distance qu'il restait à parcourir. De plus, à l'image des bambins qui attendent le père Noël, Dean, selon ses termes, « n'était pas fatigué et ne voulait pas dormir », comme il l'avait affirmé à Sam lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de leur point de chute pour la nuit. Et pour Sam le pouvoir magique de la phrase « J'ai dis non ! Tu vas dormir ! » était sans effet sur un frère trentenaire. Par conséquent et en dépit du programme initial ils ne firent aucune halte à Bakersfield.

Sam, bien que réjouit de voir son frère aussi heureux, avait au fond de lui une angoisse grandissante. Et tout ce qui n'était que psychologique au début commençait à se ressentir physiquement. Plus Sam tentait de chasser ces pensées, refouler ces sentiments à l'arrière plan de son esprit, (juste le temps d'une mise au point pour y voir plus clair) et plus il le ressentait fort dans sa chair. Il aurait souhaité dormir un moment, trouver le repos du sommeil mais le mouvement incessant de son frère l'empêchait de se laisser aller. Et c'était sans parler de la douleur qui s'intensifiait à la base de sa nuque…

Aussi lorsque la Chevrolet ralentit à l'approche d'un restaurant au bord de la départementale sept, ce fût un apaisement pour lui de se dire qu'il allait pouvoir se dégourdir les membres qu'il sentait s'ankyloser de minutes en minutes. Dean lui donna une rapide tape sur l'épaule avant d'ouvrir la portière, visiblement toujours aussi extatique à l'idée d'être enfin arrivé en terre alcoolisée promise.

Sam sortait à peine que Dean lui était déjà sur les premières marches du restaurant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son frère qu'il trouvât étrangement nonchalant. « Allez bouges, Sammy ! J'ai la dalle, sérieux ! » Lança t-il par-dessus son épaule. Sam le rejoignit alors en quelques enjambées, et franchit à son tour la porte de leur énième restoroute.

C'était une grande salle, dont les murs autrefois blancs étaient maintenant jauni par les émanations de fritures et laissaient de même supposer un âge avancé de la construction. Une grande horloge rouge dont les aiguilles noires indiquaient bientôt sept heures trente trônait sur le mur d'en face. L'endroit était encore désert et ne pouvait donner aucune information sur sa fréquentation habituelle. Cependant, l'accueil chaleureux de l'unique serveuse leur fit rapidement oublier le tout et ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude, proche d'une fenêtre permettant à Dean un bon visuel sur son véhicule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la serveuse s'approchait de leur table, son carnet de commande dans une main et un stylo au capuchon rongé dans l'autre. Elle était de petite taille et semblait trotter sur ses courtes jambes faisant se balancer rapidement sa légère queue de cheval au rythme de ses pas. Elle allait sur les cinquante ans mais son visage rond et joufflu lui donnait un air résolument jeune et jovial.

- Bonjour. Rosie. Se présenta t-elle avec un léger mouvement vers son badge. Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir les garçons?

- Un spécial pour moi, pancakes, œufs et supplément bacon avec un café. Lança Dean sans détacher ses yeux des nombreuses affichettes au dessus du comptoir.

- Bien. Et pour vous ? Demanda t-elle en reportant son attention sur le cadet.

Pendant un instant Sam sembla intensément concentré, non pas sur les menus suspendus, mais sur le carnet de note que tenait la serveuse. Elle tapotait la pointe de son stylo dans l'attente d'une réponse et l'examina sans trop comprendre ni son silence, ni son regard perdu dans le griffonnage de ses anciennes prises de commande.

- Sammy, la dame te parle. T'es avec nous ?

- Euh… oui pardon la même chose s'il vous plaît.

- OK, c'est noté. Elle rangea son calepin et alors qu'elle se tournait en direction des cuisines lança : « Kévin, deux menus spé pour la trois ! ».

Un rapide « ça marche » étouffé par le bruit des fourneaux et le cliquetis incessant des casseroles leur parvint avant que Dean ne porte son attention sur son frère.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu commandes la même chose que moi, toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Sam Diététique-Winchester ! Extra bacon ? Extra gras ?

Sam haussa les épaules. Intensément perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchir n'était pas au programme, encore moi argumenter. Il lui restait mentir ou contourner la question et il choisit de mentir pour y couper court.

- Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier et j'avais envie. Où est le mal ?

- Aucun Monsieur Trophologie. Tu fais comme tu veux mon pote, glissa Dean sans plus d'insistance.

Rosie arriva à ce moment pour remplir leurs tasses. Elles étaient décorées aux couleurs de l'enseigne et, à l'instar de l'uniforme de leur serveuse, elles étaient d'un rouge vif bordurées de noir. Le café devait être brûlant et pendant un instant chacun regarda les volutes de fumée qui s'en réchappaient et ondulait lentement, presque hypnotiques.

Dean bien qu'amateur d'alcool en tout genre n'en restait pas moins grand consommateur et adepte de café. Un bon café avait cette odeur suave qui lorsqu'on l'inhalait déposait dans votre bouche des parfums tantôt chocolatés tantôt vanillés que l'on retrouvait dès la première gorgée. Alors il prenait son temps. Il regardait son café comme les enfants regardent leur goûter. Il donnait de légère pichenette à sa tasse pour y créer de petites vaguelettes. Ils déposaient ensuite ses doigts sur le pourtour du récipient juste assez pour sentir la chaleur du liquide se répandre dans le creux de sa main. John lui avait donné cette manie. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le lui avait _enseigné_, c'était plutôt une sorte de mimétisme involontaire, un héritage inconscient.

Pour Sam qui le regardait faire, c'était à chaque fois le même constat : Dean était à bien des égards le portrait de leur père, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et bien que certains aspects de la personnalité paternelle était agaçants au point d'engendrer nombre de conflits, Dean restait tout de même beaucoup plus mesuré et responsable que ne l'avait jamais été leur père aveuglé par sa quête de vengeance. Voilà pourquoi le regarder reproduire ce genre de chose ne le dérangeait pas et le plongeait souvent dans le côté positif de la nostalgie.

Rosie coupa le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'elle fit une nouvelle apparition les bras chargés de quatre assiettes, suivit un instant plus tard d'un petit plateau circulaire contenant sucre, sauces et autre sirop d'érable. Elle déposa le tout en souriant et leur souhaita un bon appétit avant de quitter leur table.

Dean pris une infime gorgée de café en guise de mise en bouche et entama son repas un œil sur le journal local de la veille qu'un précédent client avait abandonné sur la banquette.

Depuis une dizaine de minutes, Sam malmenait du bout de la fourchette son omelette et avait le regard perdu sur les montagnes qui apparaissaient sur la ligne d'horizon. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et Dean, qui n'en avait rien raté, releva la tête de sa lecture juste un moment pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur alors que Sam enfonçait ses mains dans les poches les yeux toujours rivés sur l'horizon. Par mimétisme Dean resserra sa veste autour de lui. Il mit donc cela sur le compte de la météo relativement fraîche et n'en demanda pas plus.

Retournant à son petit déjeuner et à la page suivante de son journal il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il lu en titre « Une troisième dépouille retrouvée : vers la piste d'un tueur en série ? »

Repoussant son assiette d'une main pour faire de la place à l'article qui s'étalait en double page, il poursuivit sa lecture.

Sam détacha ses yeux du paysage lointain lorsqu'il entendit le bruissement du journal déplié.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose pour nous ici, Sammy.

- Ah, tu crois… ?

Dean releva vivement les yeux de l'éditorial pour scruter son frère. Il avait lancé cette dernière phrase d'un ton presque ironique. Car Sam savait que son mal être intérieur était forcément lié à une bizarrerie de la nature quelque part alentours. Mais ne voulant pas inquiéter Dean, il reprit « Quoi !? Je veux juste dire que quel que soit l'endroit sur Terre où on se trouve, il y a toujours un truc pour nous… »

Le constat était loin d'être faux et Dean se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de reprendre où il en était. Quelques secondes plus tard, il replia le quotidien, ramena son plat à lui et dit :

- Trois macchabées dans les bois au nord de la ville.

- Et ? l'interrompit Sam

- Comment ça « _et _» ?!

- Qu'est ce qui te choque ? ça pourrait très bien être comme il le dise là, conclut Sam avec un doigt sur le titre de l'édito.

Dean déplia de nouveau la gazette et après un bref effort de recherche lut : _«… l'homme ne présente aucune blessure et il n'y a aucune trace de sang sur les lieux alors que l'exsanguination est complète, _bla bla bla_… Aucune empreinte au sol non plus, _bla bla bla_… comme sur les précédentes scènes de crimes de nombreux poils de fauves ont été retrouvés. L'enquête piétine..._ Et autant te dire que les seuls poils de félins qu'on trouve en Californie sont ceux des chats ! »

Sam tendit une main vers son frère qui y déposa le journal avec un air victorieux.

- OK, une fois au motel j'entamerai les recherches, dit-il en se levant.

- Tu n'as rien mangé, tu…

- Oui ça va, le coupa Sam. J'ai juste sommeil. Je vais nous prendre une chambre, OK ?

- OK.

Dean interpella la serveuse pour avoir l'addition et demanda un doggy bag pour le repas de Sam. De la baie vitrée il regarda son frère prendre la direction de l'entrée du motel voisin et reporta de nouveau son attention sur le petit déjeuner quasiment intact de Sam que Rosie s'empressait maintenant d'emballer.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, et Dean n'avait pas besoin de don parapsychique pour le sentir…

* * *

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard les voilà confortablement installés dans leur misérable routine. Une chambre de motel semblable aux autres, propre en apparence, dissimulant Dieu seul savait quels secrets.

Parée de couleurs dont la production avait probablement été suspendue au siècle dernier, la chambre restait tout de même, et c'était paradoxal, accueillante. Les motels et leur routine avaient engendrés des habitudes, les habitudes étaient devenues rassurantes, et le tout dégageait maintenant un sentiment de « bien être » et de « comme à la maison »…

Dean à peine installé – comprendre qu'il avait négligemment jeté en travers du lit de son choix son sac, sa veste et son arme de poing – avait pris la direction de la douche.

Sam avait quant à lui déjà sorti son portable pour lancer les premières recherches luttant tant bien que mal contre son mal de tête.

Après une bonne demi-heure de tâtonnement sur moult sites d'informations plus ou moins sérieux et autres forums ésotériques ou de fans de bizarreries locaux Sam put conclure que des morts similaires avaient eu lieux par le passé, précisément tout cent ans.

Bien entendu la police avait mis de côté la piste d'un serial killer pluri-centenaire. Pour autant certains articles laissait sous entendre qu'un Copycat pourrait avoir pris la relève un peu à la manière de tout ces assassins qui reprennent le modus operandi de Jack l'éventreur. Certains pour honorer la mémoire d'un criminel aux meurtres parfaits, d'autres simplement par folie pure.

Sur certains forums quelques internautes catégorisés comme « expert en la matière » avaient remarqués la date anniversaire des assassinats et parlaient déjà d'esprits vengeurs. Sam n'était bien entendu pas dupe et savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le lieu retiré en forêt, la date anniversaire, le sang versé… tout cela lui semblait plus proche d'un sacrifice rituel païen que de toute autre fantaisie.

A sa sortie de la salle de bain, Dean, frais, propre et rasé de près se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit le plus proche et, tout en continuant de s'éponger les cheveux demanda :

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a au menu pour nous ?

- Et bien, commença Sam en repoussant son ordinateur d'une main, contrairement à ce que raconte la police ou les « spécialistes » du coin, et d'après les premiers indices, la piste mène au rite païen.

- Oh Sam s'il te plaît ne me dit pas que ce sont des sorcières, je déteste ces espèces de…

- Oui je sais ça Dean, le coupa t-il. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Les sorcières ont bien le sabbat de samhain : une fête relative à la Toussaint, cependant celle-ci s'arrête - comme toutes leurs célébrations d'ailleurs - au chant du coq.

- On peut au moins leur accorder ça ! Elles savent quand s'arrêter.

- Oui, ce qui me fait dire qu'on a affaire à autre chose, quelque chose de plus ancien.

- A quoi tu vois ça ?

- Le fait que ce soit des sacrifices violents à des intervalles de cent ans. Seuls les pseudo-divinités se considérant comme puissantes se contentent de sacrifices si espacés dans le temps d'après les traditions rapportés. Ajoute à ça le nombre immuable de cinq sacrifiés. Le lieu retiré en forêt vierge. Le fait que tout cela à commencé lors de la première fête des vendanges. Et cette histoire de poils félins… Honnêtement, je ne sais pas… j'ai cette impression, je… je ne sais pas…

Sam soupira lourdement et se pris la tête entre les mains. Les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des images, des sons, des visages, des chants, des manifestations que Sam ressentait physiquement. Des incarnations qui lui semblaient familièreS et pourtant étrangement intrusives. Son cerveau lui commandait de se verrouiller et dans le même temps de s'élargir toujours plus pour recevoir le flot continu et démesuré de révélations. Il se souvenait d'avoir lu ou vu certaines lithographies ou coupures de presse. D'autres cependant, venaient comme violer son esprit et s'imposait à lui sans aucune mesure. Ces dernières étaient d'ailleurs plus vibrantes et trop vivaces au goût de son esprit qui hurlait à la saturation. L'épuisement et le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait rien. Et sa migraine, qui bien que latente depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, explosa brutalement.

Dean sorti la tête de sa serviette lorsqu'il entendit la plainte étouffé de son frère, et en quelques enjambés, il atteignit la petite table à laquelle s'était installé Sam. Il posa une main sur ses épaules afin de le faire pivoter vers lui et dit :

- Hey Sam ça va ? Sammy parle moi !

- Dean… ma tête !

Quelques mots qu'il articula difficilement. La douleur semblait tournoyer sur place indéfiniment allant crescendo avec le flux de voix et d'images.

Dean vit Sam se prendre les cheveux par poignées et serrer à s'en rendre les jointures blanches. Tout grand frère compétant qu'il était, il se sentait toujours impuissant dans des moments comme celui-ci. D'une main qui se voulait apaisante il essaya de dégager la prise tentaculaire de Sam sur son crâne.

- Sam, regarde-moi !

Bien qu'il relâcha sa chevelure (quelques échantillons arrachés témoignant de la force du geste), il ne put de résoudre à bouger plus lorsqu'une deuxième déflagration le saisi. Il avait l'impression qu'une bombe à fragmentation venait de faire éclater son être tout entier. Ses méninges semblaient lui dire que d'infimes éclats acérés cherchaient à franchir la barrière verrouillée de son esprit.

Quelques secondes d'agonie plus tard il hurla de concert avec la troisième détonation, plus dense et plus insupportable que les précédentes. Une de ses mains tremblantes vint trouver le réconfort de celle de son grand frère qui la saisie au moment même où Sam s'apprêtait visiblement à frapper… Frapper la table dans le meilleur des cas, et au pire se frapper afin de déporter la douleur.

De sa main libre Dean ferma les rideaux aussi bien pour se soustrait aux regards indiscrets que pour préserver son frère de la lumière vive du matin. Il entreprit ensuite de se mettre à la recherche de n'importe quel analgésique dans le sac resté à sa portée.

Dean ne savait plus quoi penser. Une migraine aussi violente soit-elle ne peut-être aussi fulgurante, surtout lorsqu'on connait le seuil de tolérance de Sam ! Mais alors quoi ? Une vision ? Impossible ! Une vision était à proscrire puisqu'il n'en avait plus eu depuis la mort d'Azazel… Pourtant, il était certain que Sam avait gardé une part infime d'extra-lucidité. Toutes ces questions se bousculaient alors même qu'il essayait de calmer son frère.

- Chhh… ça va aller ! ça va aller… respire calmement Sammy. Voilà comme ça. Inspire... Expire…

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Sam se détendit légèrement et laissa ses doigts glisser hors de ceux de son frère pour s'essuyer le visage. Dean en profita pour déporter sa main dans le dos de son frère, y faisant de petits cercles en un geste rassurant. Un immense moment s'écoula dans le silence rythmé de la respiration erratique du jeune Winchester. De temps à autre Dean pressait la base de sa nuque et l'aidait à se calmer lorsqu'il le voyait s'emballer, ajoutant ça et là des paroles sécurisantes et d'encouragement : « ça va aller », « voilà, respire avec moi », « tu t'en sors très bien », ça va passer… ». Au bout d'un laps de temps indéfini Sam remua de nouveau, étouffant un grondement dans sa gorge et releva précautionneusement la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Hey, mon gars. Tout doux. Comment tu te sens ?

- Mal.

- Ok… Ça a le mérite d'être clair, plaisanta t-il. Aller champion, viens. Tu devrais t'allonger un peu.

Dean vint caler son épaule sous bras afin de faire levier et le hissa dans un même mouvement vers lui. Sans discuter Sam se laissa conduire vers le lit le plus proche, essayant simplement d'aider son frère en mettant (laborieusement) un pied devant l'autre et sans l'écraser complètement de son poids. Il se sentait vidé et en même temps un tas d'informations commençaient, malgré lui, à prendre forme dans son esprit. Comme une sorte de puzzle cinq mille pièces qu'on aurait renversé au sol et que l'on commencerait à remettre méthodiquement en place.

Dean s'était éclipsé rapidement pour récupérer le nécessaire dans la voiture. Sam ne l'avait même pas entendu sortir et ce n'est que lorsqu'il reparut devant lui, un verre d'eau dans une main, deux comprimés non-identifiés dans l'autre qu'il reprit conscience de la situation et que pour la deuxième fois il entreprit la mission laborieuse d'ouvrir les yeux et de relever la tête. Il voyait flou et la moindre couleur ou source de lumière semblait éclater comme un feu d'artifice dans sa tête. Il porta de nouveau la main à son visage mais Dean l'interrompît et en profita pour y déposer les antalgiques.

- Dean ?

- Hey, doucement. Prend ça d'abord et on parlera ensuite.

Sam après avoir avalé les comprimés se saisi du gobelet d'une main incertaine qui laissa lentement glissé le récipient. Son frère appuya alors quelques doigts fermes à la base du verre pour en assurer le maintient jusqu'à ce qu'il eut terminé. Il débarrassa ensuite rapidement son frère du verre, de sa veste et de ses chaussures avant de le pousser gentiment à s'allonger.

Sam essaya de résister. Il voulait lui expliquer. Il lutta tant bien que mal contre la poigne ferme de son frère sur son bras. Il articula quelque chose que lui-même n'entendit pas et il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant qu'un murmure ne franchisse ses lèvres.

- Dean, je crois pas que ça ait rapport…

- Quoi ? …rapport avec quoi ? écoute je crois que tu es fatigué, tu n'as rien mangé, et quasiment pas dormi depuis la dernière chasse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais…

- Dean... tu comprends pas, c'est…

Sa voix était faible, presque inaudible au point que Dean devait tendre l'oreille pour tout comprendre sans avoir à le faire répéter. D'ailleurs lui-même s'était aligné et chuchotait sans le vouloir vraiment.

- Chh ! Écoute-moi. Tu devrais d'abord essayer de te reposer le temps que les médicaments fassent effet. On reparle de tout ça dès que tu refais surface, OK ?

Allongé sur le côté, Sam était en train de perdre la bataille contre l'engourdissement. De plus en plus loin de la douleur vive des éclats ressentis, son cerveau s'était remis à trier et classer méticuleusement chaque morceau. Les images avaient ainsi repris forme et Sam voyait de plus en plus clair ce dont il s'agissait.

Les trois détonations qu'il avait ressenti étaient tellement violente sur le moment qu'il n'avait rien pu voir. Mais maintenant que le silence avait repris ses droits il voyait. Il voyait les trois victimes aussi clairement que s'il avait été présent. Plus étrange encore il se sentait comme habité par le murmure des bois dans lesquels avaient eu lieux les massacres. Aucune affliction, aucun cri ne venait de la victime qui pourtant pleurait et dont les traits étaient déformés par une angoisse muette. Le supplicié semblait contrait et volontaire à ce désespoir comme une sorte de martyr…

Dean observa un instant son frère, les paupières verrouillées et le visage rougit par un effort de concentration visible. Il s'installa au bord du lit et porta la main sous les nombreuses mèches collées par la sueur. Il faisait un peu de température mais rien que les analgésiques ne sauraient traiter sur leur passage. Il laissa finalement glisser sa main sur la nuque de son frère et entreprit de le masser légèrement.

Au contact apaisant de son aîné, Sam rouvrit les yeux difficilement alors même que le sommeil s'insinuait toujours plus profondément dans ses articulations.

- Dean, je pense que c'est la Manea…

- La quoi ?!

Soudain Sam saisi d'une main moite mais déterminée le poignet de son frère qui tentait de l'empêcher de se relever. Il avait le regard vrillé au sien, et insistant il dit une dernière fois :

- La Manea ! …la Folie Dean !

- OK. OK. C'est noté. Maintenant, dors…

Dean resta un moment à regarder Sam glisser lentement dans un profond sommeil. Son souffle venait faire vibrer à intervalle régulier le drap qui, au fil des heures, était venu se coincer étrangement sous sa joue.

Il observa longuement son jeune frère se remémorant les évènements des heures passées et espéra simplement qu'à son réveil il aurait les idées suffisamment claires pour reparler de tout cela avec plus de précisions.

Quelques instants plus tard il s'allongea à son tour dans le lit voisin. Il voulait juste faire abstraction de tout ça quelques heures. Alors dormir paraissait tentant.

Dormir, l'idée était brillante !

Et pourquoi pas rêver ?

Après tout le rêve n'était t-il pas une ouverture permettant d'oublier ...

* * *

Reviews = Auteur content = motivation de la muse = update = reviews

et le cercle enchanté reprend

Allez dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ça me motive plus que tout ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Supernatural et les personnages sont la propriété d'Eric Krepke, de la **WarnerBros**, la **CW** et autres parties associées.

**A/N : Le peu de reviews m'inquiète. Mais bon… bonne lecture à ceux qui le souhaiteront.**

**Un grand merci au trois qui l'ont fait cependant ! Vous êtes mon seul réconfort…**

* * *

_Evasion lucide : quand le rêve se mêle au réel_

Au bout de quelques heures d'un sommeil qui n'avait rien eu de réparateur Sam fut le premier à se réveiller, doucement il se mit à remuer comme pour vérifier qu'il en avait simplement encore la capacité.

La faible lumière passante au travers des rideaux indiquait le déclin du jour. Il avait dû dormir une demi-douzaine d'heure ou plus mais ne se sentait étrangement pas mieux pour autant. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir été passé à tabac, il était courbatu et couvert de sueur.

Ses yeux balayèrent un instant le plafond craquelé et jaunit par les émanations des précédents fumeurs en tout genre et il ne put réprimer une moue de dégoût. Tout lui semblait irritant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là, ni pourquoi il devait l'endurer et pendant un instant il envisagea d'en finir.

Dean y aurait certainement mit le holà si seulement il avait su. Son frère avait toujours cette idée que leur lutte contre le mal était leur raison d'être, et même d'être ensemble. Sam lui ne se trouvait pas si indispensable. De tout temps il y avait eu des chasseurs. Les Winchester étaient devenus par la force des choses légendaires, mais pour exemple les Cassidi ou les Norton que Bobby leur avait présenté n'étaient pas en reste de gloire.

Et d'un autre côté, la mort pouvait aussi être un moyen d'être ensemble… Non ?

Se redressant difficilement il prit appuis sur un coude et fit face à son aîné qui dormait toujours profondément dans le lit voisin. Sur la table de nuit il aperçut entre autre son arme et, glissant sa main par réflexe sous son oreiller, il se saisit de son poignard de chasse.

Sans bruit il l'empoigna fermement et regarda la lame briller un instant dans le faible éclat du crépuscule. Tout pourrait devenir tellement simple, la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de prendre l'initiative pour lui et pour Dean. Il réfléchit un moment. Oui, tout était clair alors pourquoi pas… Cela ne prendrai que quelques secondes et Dean ne lui en voudrait certainement pas. Il se releva alors sans un bruit et s'approcha de son frère toujours allongé sur le dos.

Sam avait lu un jour (au court de sa quête du bio et bon), un rapport scientifique sur l'abatage des animaux. Le problème soulevé était le suivant : les animaux souffre t-il lors d'un sacrifice rituel comme les musulmans et les juifs en ont la pratique ou faut-il les étourdir par une décharge électrique avant de les dépecer.

L'étude avait prouvé que la section rapide et simultanée de la carotide ainsi que de sa voisine jugulaire ne laissait l'animal en souffrance que pour une fraction de seconde contrairement à l'étourdissement qui assomme mais ne supprime en rien les afflux nerveux et donc laisse le cerveau pleinement conscient des tortures infligées.

Sam, plongé dans la contemplation du métal argenté continuait de tracer le schéma macabre idéal. Il se dit que pour lui, une balle dans le cerveau aurait le même effet. Un peu plus bruyant mais tout aussi efficace. Et qu'importe qu'il souffre un peu si Dean lui ne ressent rien.

Un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa que pour que Dean aille bien il fallait simplement le tuer. C'était tellement évident maintenant…

Reportant son attention sur son aîné, il allongea lentement le bras et lorsqu'il fut à quelques millimètres de sa gorge appuya fermement et trancha. Comme un violoniste sur les dernières notes d'un Mozart, laissant glisser et plonger la lame au travers de la trachée-artère.

Et Dean ne sut jamais ce qu'il lui arrivât.

Sam regardait le sang jaillir à chaque pulsation cardiaque. Mais pas un seul cri, ni même un battement de paupières. Il se fit mentalement la réflexion que les scientifiques avaient souvent raison mais que malheureusement le manque de subventions était cruel.

Il saisit le revolver de la table de nuit et reprit place sur son lit, attendant que Dean cesse tout mouvement erratique lié aux réflexes nerveux. Et bientôt le gargouillis de l'air expiré mêlé au sang s'amenuisa jusqu'à s'interrompre complètement.

Sam souriait toujours, heureux que son frère soit enfin au repos et que tout s'arrête. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et trembla lorsque le canon froid de son arme vint se poser contre sa tempe perlée de sueur.

Il ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il n'hésitait pas. Il était sur le point de rejoindre Dean et se sentait bien.

Un léger cliquetis lui parvint alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore enclenché le chien du revolver. Un bruissement étrange, un cri, puis plus rien.

Il se sentit comme tiré en arrière et perçut le liquide chaud et poisseux caresser son visage.

Avant de tomber dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience, il ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux comme pour saluer une dernière fois le monde. Une ombre bougeait dans la pièce et se penchait au dessus de lui. Le mouvement incessant ne lui permettait pas de partir. Il le sentait plus fort maintenant c'était physique. Il était bousculé par l'ombre. Plus dérangeant encore, cette voix ! Pressante, inquisitrice.

De nouveau, il entrouvrit les paupières et avec un effort imposé par la voix se concentra sur la chose qui se penchait sur lui. Ce n'était pas une ombre ou une chose, c'était quelqu'un.

Sam gémit et tenta de se débattre lorsqu'il réalisa que l'homme était en train de lui porter secours. Son frère l'attendait de l'autre côté et il ne voulait pas être sauvé. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête.

Tout devenait confus et l'homme le remuait toujours semblant même connaître son nom. Ce qui intrigua tout de même le jeune Winchester au point d'ouvrir les yeux avec plus d'intensité et de se focaliser sur la voix. Il connaissait cette voix. Ces intonations. Ce timbre. Dean. C'était Dean ! Alors il avait réussi !

- Dean ?

- Chh… Tout va bien ! Ne bouge surtout pas !

- Alors j'ai réussi… je suis mort

La phrase chuchotée et étrangement empreinte de joie glaça le sang de Dean...

* * *

Lorsqu'il était sortit de la salle de bain il avait trouvé Sam assis sur son lit avec le revolver contre la tempe. Il avait à peine eut le temps de le tirer par le col pour le déséquilibrer mais le coup était parti. Dean avait vu la tête de Sam pivoter sous la force de l'impact et les éclaboussures de sang jaillirent en tous sens. Il avait hurlé de désespoir en rejetant l'arme loin de fondre sur Sam pour prendre la mesure de l'inimaginable. Tremblant il était parti à la recherche de son pouls et soupira lorsqu'il le sentit battre rapide mais régulier sous ses doigts.

Sam avait le visage comme obstinément tourné sur le côté, le sang s'écoulait librement d'une partie de son crâne, venant glisser sur sa tempe et son front avant d'imprégner les draps blancs au dessous. Et la tâche allait grandissante comme jumelée à l'angoisse croissante de Dean…

Par miracle, le bruit du coup de feu s'était perdu dans le boucan provenant des deux chambres mitoyennes. L'une avait la télé à fond et pour l'autre il semblait que ce soit les occupants qui étaient à fond car on entendait le lit cogner de manière cadencée contre la paroi.

Ebranlé et déchiré par la scène et avec une multitude de précautions, Dean se mit à la recherche de la blessure s'attendant à tout moment à voir le cerveau perforé de son frère dégoulinant d'une plaie béante au milieu de ses longs cheveux. Mais après quelques interminables secondes l'aîné des Winchester parvint enfin à trouver la profonde entaille. La balle avait vraisemblablement creusé une longue tranchée dans le cuir chevelu de Sam. Cela expliquait la grande quantité de sang qui continuait à s'échapper de cette zone que Dean savait très irriguée. Il s'y était lui-même blessé lors d'une chasse avec John et il avait fallu dix points de sutures, trois serviettes et une chemise irrécupérable pour en venir à bout.

D'une main il attrapa un coin du drap qu'il vint presser en guise de compresse de fortune de l'autre il tapota les joues de Sam pour le ramener à un semblant de lucidité. Il était brûlant de fièvre mais à force d'insistance, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, fixa Dean sans réellement le voir puis, après quelques secondes de lutte se laissa de nouveau envahir par le froid engourdissant de l'inconscience. Plus son frère le sollicitait et plus il semblait indifférent au monde qui l'entoure. Dean le saisit alors par les épaules et le remua avec plus d'insistance, criant son nom. Et pour la première fois, Sam reprit réellement conscience.

- Dean ?

- Chh. Tout va bien ! Ne bouge surtout pas !

- Alors j'ai réussi… je suis mort…

D'une main Dean caressa le visage blafard de son frère qui le regardait en souriant, comme pleinement satisfait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer, ni ce qui avait pu le pousser à agir de la sorte. La fièvre ne semblait pas élevée au point d'induire ce genre de délire. Il se demandait si le tout avait un rapport avec la chasse qu'ils venaient d'entamer. Les dieux païens n'étaient rien moins que des diables qui ne supportaient pas les intrusions sur leur territoire et leur précieux acquis, s'attaquer à eux était comme essayer d'ôter un os à ronger à un chien d'attaque.

Dean réfléchissait à toute allure mais l'humidité du drap dans sa main le ramena à de plus urgentes considérations. Sam refermait déjà les yeux et Dean lui donna de légères tapes tout en le pressant de rester conscient :

- Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Sammy, j'ai besoin que tu restes réveillé pour moi ! Okay ? Cinq minutes ! Juste cinq petites minutes !

Dean attendu une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Il reposa alors sa question avec plus d'insistance et asséna un coup plus proche de la gifle que de la tape prévenante. Le tout revivifia Sam suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Dean d'aller chercher le kit de suture et autres compresses et désinfectants.

Lorsqu'il reprit sa place auprès de son frère, il nettoya la plaie béante avant de procéder à une légère anesthésie locale. Attendant que le produit fasse effet Dean passa la main dans les trop nombreux cheveux de son frère. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre. S'il était sortit ne serait-ce qu'une seconde plus tard de la salle de bain… Il remua la tête pour chasser ces idées noires, se saisit − d'une main qu'il aurait aimé plus ferme − de l'aiguille sertie et commença les points de sutures. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à raser une partie des cheveux de son frère ce qui lui aurait grandement facilité la tâche et le travail avait donc été beaucoup plus laborieux.

Régulièrement il avait secoué Sam pour l'empêcher de s'endormir. Il savait qu'il devait être épuisé. Dieu seul savait s'il avait été conscient de ses gestes. Dieu seul savait ce que son cerveau lui commandait maintenant qu'il était persuadé d'être mort…

Quelques instants plus tard et non sans protestations et gémissements, il redressa son frère pour l'aider à prendre quelques comprimés d'Amoxicilline et d'Ibuprofène. Non seulement il voulait lui éviter l'infection mais maintenant qu'il le tenait contre lui il prenait la mesure de la température anormalement élevé de son corps et les antipyrétiques n'étaient pas de trop. Son état semblait avoir empiré en l'espace d'une demi-heure.

- Sammy, tu vas faire une dernière chose pour moi. Hé ho. Sammy regarde moi.

Sam remua un instant contre lui, tentant sans grand succès d'ouvrir les yeux. Cependant c'était bien suffisant pour Dean qui en profita pour déposer les comprimés contre ses lèvres sans en forcer le passage pour autant. Incertain de son niveau de conscience il continua à lui souffler les instructions.

- Tiens… avale ça. Oui… c'est bien. Voilà un peu d'eau. Encore un dernier et je te laisse dormir. S'il te plaît Sam. Allez, reste avec moi. Voilà, on y va… Doucement… Doucement. Bien…

Dean le rallongea ensuite lentement sur son lit en prenant soin d'écarter les draps maculés de vermeille et approchant une bassine d'eau claire, il nettoya grossièrement son frère du sang séché qui coagulait dans ses cheveux et lui barrait le front. Le liquide frais parut le soulager et Sam se laissa aller lorsqu'une dernière compresse glacée vint atterrir sur son front brûlant.

Dean laissa sa main reposer un long moment sous des mèches détrempées de sueur et de fièvre. La journée avait été éprouvante et la nuit promettait son lot d'embûches, il allait devoir le surveiller de prêt, à cause de l'impact de la balle, en plus de l'infection qui pourrait induire un choc septique, une commotion cérébrale n'était pas à écarter, il allait donc devoir le réveiller toutes les heures pour les vérifications d'usage…

Sam avait parlé de la manea. La folie. Est-ce que c'était ce qui venait de lui arriver ? Est-ce que c'était ce qui avait tué c'est trois personnes ? Il rumina ces questions alors qu'il enroulait un sachet empli de glace pilée dans une serviette de bain. S'approchant de Sam qui semblait glisser dans un sommeil tourmenté, il le releva précautionneusement par la nuque afin de déposer au dessous l'oreiller de fortune. Sam laissa échapper une plainte au contact de la glace mais ne s'en dégagea pas pour autant. Dean plongea alors une compresse dans l'eau glacée, la passa avec douceur sur l'ensemble de son visage rougit par la fièvre avant de la placer sur son front. Il récupéra enfin le drap de son propre lit afin d'en recouvrir son frère puis remonta la couverture à ses épaules. Pendant un moment indéterminé il l'observa sans trop savoir quoi penser. Heureux de s'en sortir si bien quand la situation aurait put être dramatique.

Finalement, Dean se saisit de l'ordinateur et rapprocha une chaise de son cadet endormi. Il se mit ensuite à parcourir les onglets que Sam avait laissé ouverts et qu'il lui avait exposé brièvement plus tôt dans la matinée. De là il étendit ses recherches dans différentes directions sans trop savoir quelles pistes privilégier, mais aux alentours de minuit il fut certain d'avoir trouvé...

Confus un instant il survola de nouveau toutes les pages faisant référence à cette folie, cette manea, mais il n'y avait plus aucun doute, l'affaire était prenait une dimension périlleuse même pour les Winchester et Sam dans son état n'était pas le copilote rêvé pour ce genre de rodéo.

D'une main il empoigna son téléphone resté sur le coin de la table de nuit et au bout de quelques secondes la voix aigre et rocailleuse de ce qui leur servait de père adoptif se fit entendre.

- Allô…

- Bobby, on a besoin d'aide.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews s'il vous plaît ! Si vous aimez (ou pas d'ailleurs)

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce qui arrive et arrivera.

Proposer moi des choses que vous souhaitez leur voir arriver si ça colle à mon idée globale je pourrais peut-être les introduire ^^


End file.
